The Incident
by GlitterPeach
Summary: After a horrible incident, how will young Elena Gilbert cope with her new life alone? Or will she find her certain knight that will share her burden? Find out in this thrilling new fic, The Incident. Enjoy. xx
1. Chapter 1

"Breath. Please, Elena." my mother, Merideth, said while rubbing my shoulders.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Gilbert," the doctor said once again and left.

"How dare he say that and just leave!" my mother raged. Tears were spilling out of her eyes. She let go of me and ran her hand through her head multiple times. Finally, her freshly manicured hand clutched her hair so tight I thought it was going to rip out.

"What are we going to do?" Mom fell to her knees and sobbed.

I finally found my voice.

"Mom. Stop it. We can make it through this. Please?" I pleaded with her.

"Baby, I just can't."

"Try. You're the only one I have," I got up and knelt next to her. She just cried.

If you haven't guessed by now, I've just been diagnosed with cancer.

I'm only sixteen years old. My whole life is waiting. I can't die now. I can't leave my mom yet. She is already on edge now that my dad and brother left. If I die, there is no telling what she would do.

My mom slowly got up from the floor and we checked out of the hospital. We drove in silence. Her squeezing my hand until it was white.

"Oh!" I yelped.

She looked away from the road to look at me, "Sorry D-"

Her last words.

I heard a shatter. Our windshield broke. A red automobile was in the air.

Then a bang. The vehicle was on our hood.

Honk. Another car crashed into our front. Mom, not wearing a seat belt, was bleeding heavily from the head.

I panicked. I opened the door and scrambled out. I fell onto glass from the car on our hood.

"Shit!" I cried out. I got to my feet and ran off the road.

I saw lights and people, but everything was inaudible. Someone in a medical uniform came up to me.

"Are you okay?" I heard her voice faintly.

"Are you okay?" she repeated and motioned over more of her team. A man picked me up and carried me over to a gurney.

I saw my mom.

Correction: I saw a white sheet be put over my mother's pale, blood-stained face.

Tears welled in my eyes and everything blurred. I saw darkness. No noise. No worries. Just dark.

I was in shock, apparently, and it made me black out. My theory? The gods saw I couldn't take it. They shut it off so I could have a moment of bliss before I returned to the worry of my new world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Short and shitty! I'm so sorry! It just came to me and boom! There it is. Hope you like it! 3  
-Kaylee


	2. Chapter 2

The Incident 2

* * *

"You worthless peice of garbage! You don't belong here! You never did!" My father raged and slapped me.

"Trust me. I know."

He kicked me in the ribs and left, shouting over his shoulder, "Go to Hell, Damon."

I just laid on the floor. The stinging pain in my ribs wasn't bothering me. Neither was the cheek that was swelling. It was the broken feeling my family always gave me.

I was just seventeen, but I guess you could say I was the black sheep to the Salvatore name. Hell, I'd rather be a Fell. Sadly, I can't.

Knock, knock.

Just my luck. Here comes brother dearest.

"Come in." I managed to croak out, breathlessly.

He walked in, "I would have came in anyway, brother."

"What great manners you have."

"The better to anger you with." he laughed.

He laughed.

He had the nerve to laugh?

While I'm laying here helplessly, he laughs.

That's when I hit him.

Don't ask me how I did it. But the next thing I knew I was on top of him. Blood was pouring freely from his mouth and nose. When I was sure he was unconscious, I got up and walked away.

I grabbed my leather jacket and headed out. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know when (or if) I'd come back. I just had to get out.

* * *

**2 years later**

I never went back to that house after I got my suitcase. I felt a sense of pride and accomplishment. I have a well paying job at a local restaurant, The Grill. I helps when you're cute, I guess. The girls always tip extra.

I got an apartment. Small, but it's all I need. It's nice and cheap. I've never loved anything more than I love this apartment. I could go on but my shift starts in 5.


	3. Chapter 3

The Incident 3

Its 2 years since that incident. I've done good for myself! I have an apartment, I'm a singer at a local restaurant and the cancer has gone! The doctors aren't sure wether or not it will come back.

Anyway, it's Friday night! Time to sing! I climb on stage with the rest of the band and take my place. I squint into the crowd to see new any faces.

A waiter behind the bar. He's new. And cute.

Scratch that.

Gorgeous.

Raven black hair and Cozumel ocean blue eyes that I can see from the stage.

He makes my heart skip a beat and I'm fairly certain I'm blushing. I thank god that Danny, our drummer, has started his countdown.

"1,2,3!" He shouts and the rest if the band starts to play

You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC.

I found myself staring at the waiter guy at the bar throughout the song. The worst thing, he was looking back. He was smiling. It made him look even better, if that's possible.

Focus Elena. Focus.

Next set. What are we playing? Oh! Right!

Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran.

Shoot.

Can't we play a My Chemical Romance song? Something fast? Maybe that new Olly Mur song?

Nope. The guitar player, Tyler, starts to strum the chords. So, I start and pray to any god listening to help me not look at that sexy beast of a man.

"Give me love like him,

'Cause lately I've been waking up alone.

Paint splatted tear drops on my shirt," I began to sing, and I could feel his eyes baring in to my skull. I was trying desperately, perhaps obviously, to not look over at the bar.

Curiosity is a killer.

I turned my head to the left, toward the bar, but he wasn't there. I looked to the crowd once again. He was nowhere.

His shift is probably over, I thought.

After we finished Give Me Love, we played a couple more and a requested encore before hopping off stage. I was trashed and I knew I'd feel like hell in the am. Even more bad news, I can't get HIM out of my mind. The image of a leather jacket and tight black t-shirt, that showed off the beautiful muscles underneath, burned in my mind. His perfectly sculpted hair forms every time I close my eyes to blink. His eyes. Those haunting, secret filled, yet kind, eyes. The thought sent chills down my spine.

Well, Mystery Man, I have secrets of my own.

I have to get back to my apartment before my landlord evicted me for not being on time. He gives me the flat for a quarter of the price for a regular room because he knows my story. The only condition was that I had to be back before curfew; 11 o'clock.

As I start to unlock my door, I can't help but look over my shoulder, and what I saw was not expected.

It was him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Incident 4

Damon's POV:

There she was. "The Darkened Beauty" as I like to call her. She lived in the same apartment complex as me?! How have I never seen her before?

Should I go over and say hey? I mean, we're staring at each other right now.

Crap. She's staring at me! How's my hair?! Well, I can't very well fix it while her sexy, intoxicating, beautiful, flawless, perfect, bathed in God's saliva eyes are watching me, can I? Should I bolt?

My thoughts were interrupted when I could hear the carrying voice of my land lord talking to HER. I need to know her name. But instead of waiting around to find out, I bolted to my door.

I practically slammed the door shut. I ran a shaky hand through my hair. I got the strangest feeling I knew her. But how could I? I only met her- well eye sexed her today!

Wait.

That voice. Her hair. Those eyes. The doe eyes. It can't be. But it has to be, no one else has those eyes.

I'm screwed.

It's Elena Marie Gilbert, my childhood friend. Well, more than that. We were like siblings. I just called the girl I shared everything to when I was little sexy. Oh, God.

**  
Elena's POV:  
-

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't explain how I felt tonight. The man I saw at the show was...like, as I said, I can't explain. His eyes, those eyes, were captivating. I waned nothing more than to run my hands through his black hair and never let him leave my apartment. Calm down, Lena. You have a boyfriend. Remember Stefan?_

_But that man, I know I have seen him before. I know Ive seen him. That kind of beauty just doesn't happen everyday. Listen to me, saying these things about some guy I haven't even spoken to. Oh, but I want to._

_Elena! Boyfriend._

I slammed my diary shut, irritated that my subconscious was giving that animal as an actual excuse! He has abused me for since our "relationship" became serious. Just enough time for me to fall in love. I know what your going to say.

'Leave him, Elena!'

'He isn't good for you!'

'Let him rot in Hell!'

I've heard it all before, and I've tried to leave, trust me! But if you have ever seen Stefan angry, you know why I can't leave. That Douche bucket threatened my with a frickin' knife! I mean how cliché, right? Not like I'm complaining, it could've been worse and I'm glad I escaped that conversation with only a scar and a few bruises. He has done a lot worse. I'm tired of his shit. I can't handle it. I might even cu-

Someone beat out a rhythm on my door. I checked my watch.

1:00 am?!

The fuck?! Who comes to a house at 1 o'clock in the morning without calling first?!

I swung the door open, not bothering to look through the peep hole because I was so mad.

"Hey, Elena."

My eyes fluttered shut and blackness filled my vision. I hit the floor, not able to comprehend what was happening. The last thing I remember was the slight pressure on my arms as someone held me and screamed my name.

* * *

AND...cliff hanger! From this point one, the story be written in Elena's point-of-view! And sorry it took so long, I have had a lot of...stuff (?) to handle. Meaning, procrastination.


End file.
